Come!
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: Four letters that he would use to call her but not the four she wanted.She is his mate and yet she is hidden away from sight.The only time he wants her is when he calls for her.Will she be able to change him or will those four letters haunt her forever?
1. Chapter 1

**This is another story from my old account brought to here. I will be editing and reposting each and every chapter!!!!!! I hope you enjoy and I hope you will leave me some feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Note: WOW! I had no idea I had 110 reviews for this story on my Sesshomaru's Mistress account! *Has a heart attack* I hope you all enjoy and I apologize for the wait once again!  
**

**

* * *

**

Silhouetted by the moon, a solitary figure stood atop a cliff with his head bowed low and eyes shut lightly in concentration. A soft wind blew through the air that night causing the figures long silver hair to dance. The moonlight danced over his hair and skin, highlighting his perfection. Slowly, the figure raised his head and opened his golden eyes to stare over the land before him.

"Come," the deep voice of the figure called. With that one command, the aura around the male began to flare; it spoke of a great hidden power and demanded complete respect.

* * *

A few miles away, the figure of a sleeping woman suddenly stirred. Her bright blue eyes spotted with silver darted open as she sat upright upon her futon. Her small frame shook from surprise, fear, and excitement all at once. While inspecting her surroundings, she noticed nothing that would cause her instincts to react as they were; however, after a few seconds had passed, she heard the wind carrying a whispered command to her, "Come!"

Her eyes widened at the command the wind had carried to her. Looking to her side, she noticed that the slumbering child's dreams had not been disturbed. Again the wind blew and again it carried the command.

Her heart was racing inside of her chest, 'Is it time already?'

_:Come: _

Her entire being stiffened as that single word echoed throughout her mind. Instantly panic began to set in as she tried to recall what night it was. Could she have really lost track of the time so easily? Gracefully the woman stood up and moved towards the small hut's opening. Pulling away the makeshift door, the beautiful woman waited and listened. Once again the same command as before was carried towards her by the wind.

'It must be time,' she thought to herself as she gazed up at the full moon. Indeed, her time in this village was over and she would have to depart soon. The thought brought nothing but despair to her but she had no choice.

_:Come: _

This time, instead of a whispered request, it was a harsh demand. She could tell he was growing impatient. If she didn't hurry, he would come to the village and rip it apart looking for her.

Once again she looked toward the young child and smiled, "I'll be back for you tomorrow!" With that said, she leaned down and placed a kiss upon the child's brow.

Standing up, she dressed herself quickly and gathered her things. There was nothing new about tonight as there was any other night. She would travel from place to place and wait for him to call. When he did call, she would have to leave the place where she was staying and leave the people she had befriended behind as well. Walking out of the small hut, she took one last look around the kind village that had offered her and her companion free boarding for the past few nights.

* * *

_:COME: _

He was growing impatient and his resistance was diminishing. Taking a running start, the young woman ran toward his last call. Soon her pace quickened as she felt his breaking point grow closer then ever; it seemed as if she was outrunning the wind itself as she ran.

His eyes were now a deep crimson red and they were getting worse with every second that she wasn't here. A low growl was released from his throat as he called out to her again.

"**COME!" **

His eyes scanned the forest below the cliff edge for any sight of her but there was none.

"You called?" came the voice he had longed to hear for quite some time now.

Turning around he faced her and took in her disheveled appearance. Her hair was on the wild side from running, and her kimono had fell open slightly revealing some cleavage a long creamy leg.

"What kept you?"

"I had to gather my things before I left! I can't just stay awake at all times and wait on your beck and call," she said as she set down her things and fixed her Kimono.

"I do have my own life yo-" she tarted but was interrupted by his brutal kiss.

At first she struggled and tried to push herself out of his arms; however, she knew it was futile. His grip was too strong and he was too powerful. Giving up all hopes of pulling away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and responded to the kiss.

He pulled away slightly and stared down at her small frame. How could such a small scrap of a demon evoke such needs and wants from him? Every time he thought of her his need grew and it only made him want her more badly then the last time.

"You are my mate and thus your life is tied to mine," he whispered against her lips before he moved his mouth to kiss and nip at her long slender neck.

Something inside of her snapped and she was able to push him away. "If I am your mate then why am I forced to go from each human village and lay in wait instead of staying at your side? Why do you hide the fact that I am your mate? Why must you constantly get what you want from me but I can never get what I want from you?"

This struck a chord somewhere in his being. His anger grew at the thought of her questioning him but at the same time confusion bit at him as to why he _WAS _hiding her. She was beautiful and strong! There would be nothing to be ashamed about; it's not like she was a human. Nevertheless, he let his ego answer for him when he slammed her up against a nearby tree and pushed his body to hers, "Because you are MINE and you do as I say. I will not tolerate this rebellion any longer if you continue to provoke me!"

"What if I don't want to be yours!" she said in reply, anger and hurt clouding her judgment of what she should say.

Suddenly his control slipped and his grip on her arm tightened, "Do not EVER speak to me like that AGAIN!" With that said, Sesshomaru released her and watched her slide to the ground.

She sat down at the base of the tree with her head bowed in sadness and a hand covering her now rapidly bruising arm. Unnoticed tears slipped down her face slowly.

"Stand up!" he ordered.

She did as she was told but kept her head bowed down so he would not see the tears and consider her weak.

He took a step forward and looked down at her. Taking his clawed hand, he lifted her face up so that he could look down at her. His crimson eyes stared down into hers for a moment before he bent his head down to hers and licked away the wet and salty substance that was falling from her face.

She did nothing but stand there and let him do as he wished. There was nothing she could do about it anyway. No matter how much she tried to deny it and no matter how hard she resisted she would always love him. Unfortunately he didn't seem to feel mutual about it. She was just something for him to use every now and then. Why couldn't he hold her and tell her he loved her like others did with their loved ones?

Soon his hands found themselves slipping into her kimono and sliding it off gently as he kissed his way back down her neck. She was beautiful and most considered her a celestial being because her beauty was not that of human or demon alike!

Her small hands found themselves removing his armor and opening the upper part of his kimono. No matter how many times this happened, she just couldn't control the beating of her heart when he touched her. You would think by now her heart would realize that this was nothing more then usual and that it would be its normal pace. Unfortunately, no it had to be complicated and it had to make her fall in love with him.

Their mouths met in a searing kiss as he lowered the both of them to the ground. His massive body was atop of her smaller frame as he continued to kiss her. Soon his kisses made their way further down her body and both of them became lost in passion.

The full moon up above shined down upon the two lovers as their bodies molded together. Their bodies becoming one as their souls intertwined with one another.

* * *

"Lady where are you, lady?" were the cries that awakened the sleeping woman from her peaceful sleep.

"The villagers are-" she started as she turned to where her lover should have been, but the only thing there to give proof of his appearance last night was a new kimono for her.

Sighing lightly, she stood and dressed herself quickly. He had once again left her without as much as a goodbye! Turning to her things, she noticed that he had also left her with enough supplies to last her and her little companion to their next destination.

She bowed her head down low and let her tears of shame fall from her slender face. Why did she continuously let him do this? Why couldn't she summon up enough strength to push him away and order him to at least TRY to love her?

"There you are Lady!" the little girl she took care of cried out in happiness as she ran over to the woman.

"Hello Rin," she said as she embraced the small girl in a tight hug.

"Where were you lady?" the little girl name Rin asked curiously.

"I came out here to think last night and didn't want to wake you from your pleasant dreams, young one," she replied as she moved some stray hairs out of the little girls face.

Rin smiled a toothy grin as she started to pull the lady's hand toward the village, "Everyone is looking for you!"

The lady's eyes widened a fraction. The people of the village were looking for her? Never had that happened before! Usually, villagers were happy to see a demon like her gone, "Okay Rin . . ."

With that said she stood up, gathered her things, picked Rin up, and balanced her on her hip, "Let's not keep the villagers waiting!"

* * *

"Master you have returned! Where have you been my master?" the voice of a weak demon question as he ran up to his master.

The master gave the small demon a light glare before he started to walk toward his next destination.

"Oh please forgive me my master! I shouldn't have asked so rudely," the small demon responded while grabbing the reigns of a two-headed demon. With a quick tug, the toad like creature lead the larger one to follow their lord and master.

* * *

**RxR**

**Let me know what you think by leaving me some feedback! Please and Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Come!**

**By: Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: (full) Four letters that he would use to call her but not the four she wanted. She is his mate and yet she is hidden away from sight. The only time he wants her is when he calls for her. Will she be able to change him or will those four letters haunt her forever?**

**Note: So sorry about the wait for this second chapter. I promise to try and do better and not be as lazy; however, lack of reaction from my readers has me depressed. OH well, to those that did review (mystic soldier, Angel of Serenity88, fanfic addict lady, Aycee Lanet, sleepy26, and Dollface) thank you ever so much and this chapter is dedicated to you all. I also want to thank those that read, reviewed, added to favorites, added to C2's, and added me to Alerts. THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor InuYasha! I simply own the love of both shows, the need to combine them, lust for Sesshomaru, and a chibi plushie of him which I adore so much!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Lady Usagi," a small girl with a wild mane of black hair called out, "please wait, Lady Usagi. Rin wants to come too!" The little girl ran as fast as her small legs could carry her while trying not to stumble and trip over anything in her path.

Upon hearing her name, the lady, Usagi, stopped and turned around to face the fast approaching child. The barest hint of a smile graced her fair features while she waited for the child to catch up to her, "Rin you are supposed to be helping the human maidens with the chores."

Rin slowed her pace to a stop in front of Usagi and bowed her head. Her tiny shoulders sagged down and a low sniffle was heard thanks to the demon ears Usagi had, "Rin knows but Rin wanted to help Lady Usagi." Usagi's heart nearly crumbled under the saddened tone that the little girl was using. Falling to her knee's in front of the child, Serena gently lifted the little girls head and placed a kiss upon her brow.

"No tears, Rin-chan, I simply do not wish for you to get into trouble," Usagi whispered into the human child's hair while combing out the tangles with her fingers. Truly, Usagi had grown attached to the girl every since she was left in her care regardless to the fact of her species. To Usagi, Rin was her daughter.

Rin blinked back the tears that threatened to spill forth and wiped away the ones that had fell with the sleeve of her kimono, "Rin can come?"

Usagi hid the smile that threatened to spread over her face as well as she could. Instead, she sat back on her heels and tapped a finger to her chin as if in deep thought. She let a couple of seconds tick by while Rin continued to press with many 'Please's' for her to come with. Finally, after a minute, Usagi nodded her head, "Of course, Rin. I could never say no to such an adorable child such as you." Usagi stood to her feet and softly patted the head of the small child.

Rin let out a happy cry and several giggles while running circles around the silver haired demon, "Rin can come! Rin can come! No chores for Rin! Rin helps Lady Usagi!" Usagi, too, let soft giggles escape her as she watched Rin rejoice.

"Come, Rin, let us go and pick some berries," Usagi took the hand of Rin and led her into the forest with a careful eye to their surroundings. The last thing she wanted was for something to happen to her young charge.

* * *

_  
_

_:: Elsewhere ::_

"InuYasha, SIT!" a very loud and irritated female voice rang clear throughout the forest, causing several flocks of bird to take off in flight. Not a second later passed by before a loud cry of pain also echoed through the area; however, this voice was deep and very much masculine, albeit, a highly mad masculine at the moment.

"InuYasha, you won't cooperate or listen to us so this is the only option we have," Miroku said between grunts while he fought to hold InuYasha still so Sango could tie him up, "If you would only listen and let us take you to the nearest village for medical treatment than this would not be necessary!"

"I don't need any damn medical treatment! Get off! Kago-" InuYasha started to rant but he was cut off quickly by Kagome pulling out something silver from her backpack and placing it over his mouth. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo stopped what they were doing and stared incrdiously at the girl from the future. Kagome, having noted their staring, smiled and laughed nervously.

"Ducktape, it fixes anything," she answered their questioning gazes before stuffing the thing from the future back into her bag. She would have to make sure to keep a close eye on her backpack now to make sure Shippo nor Miroku would go through it out of curiosity.

Seeing as InuYasha was successfully silenced, Sango continued to tie him up so that they could easily transport him to the closest village without trouble, "We better hurry. His wounds are not getting any better."

"Agreed," Miroku chimed while sticking close to the beautiful demon slayer. While she was checking the knots holding InuYasha, he slowly slid his hand up her back side, squeezing her butt firmly with his free hand.

Sango's body froze immediately and her once calm composure slowly faded. Instead, she turned beet red from the neck up and her left eye started to twitch, "PERVERT!" Sango turned and let a hand fly towards Miroku, smacking him upside his head and making him fall to the ground. She ignored his cry of pain and stood over him with a very ominous aura radiating from her very being.

"S-Sango," Miroku gulped and fear and began to slide back, trying to evade the very angry woman before him. When he felt his back bump against something, he turned and looked up to see Kagome looking at him with a very disappointed gaze. Miroku let lose a nervous chuckle and hurriedly jumped to his feet to hide behind the miko in training, "I'm sorry, Sango…it slipped?"

Sango sent him another glare before returning to her work of checking InuYasha's bindings. Upon finding them to her satisfaction, she called Kirara to her. The two tailed demonic cat mewed softly in its smaller form before changing in a fiery flash into its larger form. Sango quickly tossed InuYasha over the back of Kirara face down before hopping on as well. She waited until Kagome had climbed up before signaling Kirara to take off into the sky.

"HEY! How am I supposed to get there?" Miroku questioned dejectedly from his spot on the ground where he had once hid behind Kagome. Kirara stopped flying and turned to face him on orders from Sango. All of her passengers sent disapproving glances towards the perverted Monk.

"You can ride Shippo," Kagome sighed out at the helpless and sorrowful look the Monk was sending up to them. Miroku opened his mouth to complain but the group of girls and one tied up half-demon flew off in the direction of a nearby village. Miroku was left standing there, watching them fade away into nothing but a dot. Finally he sighed and turned towards Shippo expectantly.

Shippo twitched nervously, "Guess you're ready, then." The small fox demon child jumped into the air, doing a couple of summersaults before a poof of smoke clouded the area around him. When the smoke cleared, a very large and bloated pink …thing floated in front of the Monk. Miroku sighed once more before struggling to climb up Shippo's transformation.

* * *

"My Lord," an elderly man from the farthest end of the village cried out as he ran, "strange travelers have appeared at the west end of the village!" The poor old man fell to his hands and knees in exhaustion. His body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat from the run he had made to warn the others, "They have demons among them."

The rest of the villagers in the immediate area gasped and began to whisper amongst the others; however, it was soon stopped as several people came into view.

An older man dressed in slightly finer clothes walked towards the group. He stopped just a few steps from them and let his dark eyes roam over the group of people. Indeed, there were three demons amongst the group and one very strangely dressed woman.

"What be ye purpose here in this village? If ye have come to cause strife then be ye gone for we want nothing of it," the man finally spoke while eyeing the three demons in particular.

The strangely dressed female of the group took a bold step forward, "No, we come in peace. Our friend was injured and we seek a healer who can help him with his injuries." Once again the villagers started to whisper as they looked upon the injured one the female spoke about.

"He is a demon!"

"Actually," the other female started as she addressed the villagers, "He is but half a demon but is as harmless as any of you." Crys of outrage and disbelief began to rise.

"If I may," the male dressed as a monk intervened, "I am a monk and have been traveling with this group for quite some time. I can assure you that, under my supervision, this demon has not made to harm any human. He has, in fact, been protecting several villages in danger of rogue demons. His injuries are proof enough."

"Really, he wouldn't hurt a fly if he didn't have to," the first female spoke up with a large and friendly smile. As she said this, she reached back to pat the head of the half-demon that was still slung over the back of the large cat demon. The half-demon could only throw a glare at the girl.

"I will take ye to our healer but she be gone to collect herbs," the man who had approached the group said while offering a weary smile, "She should return soon. I will take ye to her home where ye can await her return."

"We appreciate your help," the first female spoke up with a bow of respect to the man. The others of the group, minus the tied up half-demon, also bowed to the man. The elderly man nodded and ordered for a horse to be brought to him. Once it arrived, he mounted and motioned for the group to follow him to the healers' house.

* * *

_:: A few minutes later ::_

"This be her house," the man spoke from atop his horse when the group had reached a clearing. In front of them stood a simple and slightly run down shack in the middle of a field of beautiful wild flowers. Surrounding the house were large trees that were the beginning of the very dense forest.

"Wow," the tiny red headed child cried out in awe, "it's beautiful!" Everyone watched as the little fox demon began running back and forth in front of the group, eyeing the pretty scene in front of him.

"That it is a perfect reflection be it of our healer," the old man smiled fondly at the house with a far away look. Miroku automatically perked up at the statement and moved to stand beside the man and his horse.

"What does this healer look like, good sir?" Miroku questioned the man. The elderly man never looked down at the monk but answered his question nevertheless.

"She be like nothing I have never seen before in my long years of life. She be not human but demon," he ignored the startled gasps, "but she has a heart of pure gold, that she does. Rumors from villagers far off say she is not of this world but of the moon. Truly, she resembles the moon with her fair skin and hair. She seems to glow with not only an outer but inner beauty. They say she came from the moon itself and that she came to the earth out of sorrow of seeing human souls passing through to eternity. The cries of pain coming from the souls while they passed were too much for her pure heart and, thus, she descended to heal those in need, the innocent. Her appearance gives the rumors a ring of truth, that they do. Her hair be like silver silk as it cascades down her back like a waterfall, her eyes are of the deepest blue, darker than any ocean, and her skin glows with a radiance not seen anywhere on our earthly plane. Her smile, oh but if I was younger, outshines even the sun itself and her kindness be worth more than all money of this world."

Everyone else around the man was stunned speechless by his praise of the healer. They took into account his earlier apprehension towards their group with demons and could not believe it was the same man. Now, however, they understood his reasons for trusting them and leading them here. Miroku, however, was thinking along a different and more lecherous route.

"Has she a mate?" he asked but was rewarded with an all to familiar pain across the back of his head. He turned and looked back towards the demon slayer, "Ow!"

Sango ignored him for the most part except for the occasion glare at the back of his head. Her thoughts, however, were filled with images of his beaten and bloody body after she got through beating the pervertedness out of him.

The elder watched this with confusion but he answered still, "None have heard speak of one nor seen another near her. We assume she have not a mate, but, with beauty and a heart like hers be, it be hard to imagine her without one."

"You're praise is too much, my friend. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company today?" a angelic voice filled with mirth questioned the man from behind the group. Everyone turned around to face the newest addition to the scene and they all could only stare upon her.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it! Man, I'm on a roll!!!! I updated The Way Things Were yesterday, Cosmic Ripples earlier today, and, now, COME! Woot! **

***happy dance***

**Well, I hope you will let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks again to my reviewers, adders, and favers!!!**

**Sesshy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Come!**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary:** **Four letters that he would use to call her but not the four she wanted. She is his mate and yet she is hidden away from sight. The only time he wants her is when he calls for her. Will she be able to change him or will those four letters haunt her forever?**

**Note: Sorry for the long wait :) Also-**_**Most**_ of my **stories have been moved** to the **Crossover section found in Anime/Manga:Sailor Moon**. **To get to this section**, **go** to fanfiction's main website and **click 'Anime/Manga'** in the **first and top box**. Next, **scroll down** and **find** the **Sailor Moon** option. **Click it** and you will be directed to fanfiction for Sailor Moon. Right **below the add **at the top of the page is several other links, **Sailor Moon Crossovers (_)**, Communities (_), and Discussion forum (_). **Click **Sailor Moon Crossovers (_) a large number should be in the blank spaces of the parenthesis. You will then be sent to a new page with several listings. If my story you read was a Death Note Crossover, click the Death Note option. IF it was a Dragon Ball Z one, click Dragon Ball Z option, etc. _**If**_ that doesn't work (which_ it should_), simply **look up** **my name** in the **search option :)

* * *

**

…

InuYasha's group stared upon the woman that had been able to silently creep up without being detected. Had it not been for her greeting, the group would have probably continued speaking with the leader of the village, unaware of the additional presence among them.

"Good day to ye, my Lady," the old man spoke with a broad smile upon his face while gazing at the silver haired beauty. The Inu-group watched as the woman and the old man of the village spoke momentarily, exchanging greetings and concerns for the other's well being. The lady's long silver hair shimmered in the light of the sun as it flowed from the loose tie and trailed down past her calves. Smooth skin of the lightest shade seemed to soak up the sun and glow like the moon while her blue eyes reflected the true joy and happiness of her soul at her most recent visitor.

"My Lady," the voice of the monk, Miroku, called out as he made strides to approach the demoness. The one called Lady Usagi turned her attention to the approaching male, her delicately pointy ears twitched ever so slightly as he called her name.

"Hai?"

"The elder of your village spoke no lie when he praised your radiant beauty," the monk said while taking up one of her pale hands with sharp demon claws, holding it in his much larger hand.

"Ano..." Lady Usagi stuttered while a light blush flushed across her cheeks and nose, giving her pale complexion a rosy tint to it.

"I am the humble monk, Miroku, and you?" Miroku questioned while smiling down at the beauty before him. Behind him, the rest of the group excluding Sango sweat dropped and sighed aloud. Sango, the beautiful demon slayer, only growled under her breath and started to stalk towards him from behind, fist ready.

"I am known by Lady Usagi," the demoness clothed in fine black robes with hand sown silver stitched roses answered. Her blue eyes flickered over the monk's shoulder, catching sight of the approaching demon slayer with a fiery glare glued to the back of the monk's head.

"Ah, a beautiful name fit for a beautiful lady," Miroku brought Lady Usagi's hand up to his lips, kissing the finger tips gently, "May I ask a favor of you, Lady Usagi?" Though Usagi had an uneasy feeling in regards to the question, she nodded nonetheless to be polite.

"Would you do me the honors of baring my children?" Miroku questioned while ignoring the angered cries from behind him. Lady Usagi stood shocked momentarily before gathering herself and pulling her hand free of the monks.

"I am afraid I must decline you request, good sir," Lady Usagi answered softly while trying to hold back a soft giggle when the demon slayer landed her fist upon the very forward man's skull.

"Ow," Miroku moaned while softly rubbing the growing lump on the back of his head. He turned accusing and falsely heartbroken eyes towards the angered slayer who ignored him fully.

"Hentai monk," she muttered under her breath, sending him another glare for good measure.

This time, Usagi could not hold back the soft giggle that managed to escape past her lips. In her defense, she did try to muffle it behind one of her small hands, though it did not help in the end. What an odd pair the monk and demon slayer made and such an odd relationship.

"Lady Usagi, these visitors have come seeking medical help for their friend," the old man spoke up, drawing attention to the wounded half demon still slung over the back of a giant demon cat.

Immediately, the giggling demoness turned serious eyes towards the said person, walking over to take a quick glance at the damage inflicted. "He will need to be brought inside while I gather some medicinal herbs from my garden. Please, follow me."

Kagome and the rest of the group nodded, slowly moving the injured half-demon into the small home while the demoness bid farewell to the old man, thanking him for his assistance before gathering her herbs. It only took a couple minutes before the silver haired demoness came rushing into the room with a basket full of herbs. Setting them down before the injured man laid out on the matt, she quickly gathered a few tools before taking a seat next to him.

With both hands outstretched, she placed them on his chest and closed her eyes. Nothing happened for a moment and the group began to question what she was doing; however, soon a soft glow started to form and pulse from her hands, seeping into InuYasha's skin. The next thing the group knew InuYasha was flat on his back, arms and legs stiff and unmoving.

"What did you do?" Kagome questioned the demoness, worrying about the half demon that she had grown so close to over time. Had the old man been wrong and the demoness was actually a true threat?

"This is a simple spell to prevent him from making too much of a fuss while I work," Lady Usagi assured the girl while she removed the duck tape and rope which bounded the man. "I have had to use it in the past when a patient would make too much of a fuss, endangering themselves by causing their inflictions to worsen. I promise this is a temporary spell that I can remove at any point." The group shared a look before nodding their assent. Even if she was lying, what would she gain by trying to hurt the half demon? She was outnumbered and would easily be stopped.

Next, Usagi removed the restricting clothing on his chest that blocked her access to his wounds and rolled up the legs of his pants. She then gave a closer inspection of the damage before setting about cleaning the wound.

"While I work on your friend, why don't you introduce yourselves and tell me how he came about receiving such wounds?" With a gentle hand, Usagi washed and dabbed off all the dirt and dried blood.

"My name is Kagome," the girl with long dark hair and dressed in unusual clothing stated, "Our friend, InuYasha, is the one you are treating. You have already met our friend the monk Miroku. Sango is the demon slayer beside of him and the one who keeps him in line most of the time. She and Kirara, the large feline that was carrying InuYasha, are the soul survivors of an attack on their village. And this," Kagome said while patting the small fox child on the head, "is Shippo." Usagi gave a small smile to each one as they were introduced.

"As you already know, I am Lady Usagi, the healer of this village and a dog demoness," Usagi spoke as she let her hands set to work on crushing and mixing in several herbs a salve. Scooping some into her hand, she began to spread them over InuYasha's wounds.

"Lady Usagi, if you don't mind me asking, why do you, a demoness, heal humans?" Sango questioned from her position between Miroku and Kagome. The smile never left Usagi's face as she once again stood to gather a few oils off of a shelf.

"I heal to help, regardless whether it is humans or demons," Lady Usagi spoke softly while applying the oils around the wounds.

"There, this will neutralize any poison in your system," Lady Usagi spoke softly while wiping her hands clean on a towel.

"How did your friend receive such wounds?" Lady Usagi questioned again. The group once more exchanged weary glances before Kagome began to explain.

"…And now we have all gathered together to seek out and destroy the horrible demon, Naraku, before he can collect all of the jewel shards," Kagome finished just as Lady Usagi finished giving the last look over of InuYasha's wounds.

"Interesting," she mumbled while gently removing the duck tape covering and silencing InuYasha's fanged mouth. "Now, I only have one last thing to do," the demoness placed both hands on InuYasha's chest, closing her eyes and concentrating. Slowly, her hands glowed and pulsed with power. The light started to flow into InuYasha, encasing his whole body. The group watched in wonder as the wounds and bruises on his body started to disappear. Even as the last of his wounds healed over, the light continued to grow brighter until everyone had to shield their eyes. A minute passed before the light finally died down and disappeared completely. With it gone, everyone blinked back the spots in their vision to see a fully healed InuYasha sitting up and flexing his fingers and arms.

"I feel amazing," he stated, smirking as he jumped up, "I feel better than I did before – better than ever!"

"It is another small gift of mine," Lady Usagi spoke softly while gathering everything that was spread out around her, "By using my powers to heal your body, coupled with the special herbs, ointments, and oils, I was able to prevent your tissue from scaring while restoring all of your strength."

"Amazing," Kagome exclaimed as she too stood up, "I feel the same!" Kagome moved around the room, relishing in how light her body felt now. She felt so much better than before.

"It's as if we're more attuned," Sango thought aloud as she listened to the sounds that she normally would not be able to hear. She could hear the rustle of the wind outside as it blew through the flowers surrounding the home.

"I feel so different," the small fox demon child laughed while chasing after the smaller form of Kirara.

"I allowed my powers to expand and heal your bodies of their aches, restoring and enhancing your abilities as well," Lady Usagi explained while standing on slightly shaky legs. Usually, she never had to call upon her powers and the sudden change was taxing. Using it on such a group was also something she had not had to do in quite a while.

While the group was enjoying the new feelings that they were experiencing, Lady Usagi moved to put away everything. Unfortunately, her body was weaker than expected after that healing episode and everything went crashing to the floor, including herself.

"My head," she whispered under her breath so low that only InuYasha and Shippo were able to pick it up due to their demon hearing.

"Are you okay?" Kagome rushed over, kneeling down and helping the demoness to stand, steadying her.

"I-I'm fine, really," Lady Usagi sent a weak smile towards the dark haired miko while kneeling to clean up the mess she had accidentally made. "I'm just a little weak at the moment. I have not had to use my abilities for quite some time is all."

"You should not have exerted yourself on our accounts," Kagome's elation soon turned to guilt as she watched the kind demoness pick up the mess with shaky hands. Falling to her knees, Kagome helped her to pick up the pieces of clay that littered the ground.

"Kagome is right," Sango said while coming to help. With the assistance of the two female humans, the mess was cleaned up much faster than it would have taken the shaken up Lady Usagi.

"Really, it's fine. I will recover in just a couple minutes," taking the small piles from both women, Lady Usagi dumped them into a large cloth bag. Miroku opened his mouth to argue but Sango elbowed him in the side before shaking her head no.

'He is mad,' Usagi thought to herself while glancing out the window and towards the forest. Her head still ached from the sudden onslaught of angry emotions that flooded her system but she pushed them aside.

"I appreciate your concern for my well being but I promise that it will pass; it always does," a soft smile was sent their way and it slightly eased their worries for the moment.

"Lady 'Sagi!" came a young cry from outside of the demoness' home. All eyes turned towards the door where a dirty human female youth entered, hands full of different plants ranging from weeds to herbs. The small girl stopped after noticing that her mother figure was not alone inside of the house.

"Yes Rin?" Lady Usagi spoke while turning her entire attention solely on the girl who now looked petrified.

"C-can I bring my stuff in now?" the little girl questioned, keeping a weary eye on the newcomers.

"Of course, Rin," Lady Usagi smiled and watched as the girl quickly made her exit.

"Is that your daughter?" Kagome questioned. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a feeling of familiarity prickled her senses. Where had she seen that child before?

"Mine by birth? No," Lady Usagi shook her head while staring at the spot where the young child last stood, "I have adopted her into my care, however. Her parents were killed when a wild pack of wolves attacked the village. I came too late to save anyone and, since then, have cared for her as my own."

"She is a sweet looking child," Sango commented, "Very shy, though."

"Yes, she is. At first she hardly talked. It took a while to earn her trust enough for her to allow me to take care of her. Her fear was not ill placed due to the fact that it was a pack of demons that led the wolves. I'm surprised she opened up to me as well as she did." The demoness voice turned soft and caring as she referred to the child that had disappeared out of sight, probably waiting for the group to make their leave.

"We had better be on our way," InuYasha spoke while breaking the silence that had befallen the group. Lady Usagi nodded and gathered a few objects, placing them in a smaller bag and handing them to Kagome.

"Here, take these," she said as Kagome inspected the bag's contents, "I placed a few different herbs and ointments for you to use should you need them in the future."

"Thank you!" the group said as they exited and InuYasha sent a nod of thanks to her, something no one expected of him.

**…**

A demon of dark aura watched the Inu group as it left the home of the demoness' healer. The blood thirsty eyes gazed intently upon the powerful woman who waved merrily goodbye to the group, wishing them luck on their journey.

"Such a pure light for a demon," the voice rich in darkness spoke, "Her powers are quite strong for that of a demon wench. She may prove useful in the future…" a dark laughter rang through the air, sending chills to the servants that scurried about to fulfill the wishes of their dark master.

**…**

"My Lord," a small toad with a high pitched voice squeaked, "Why have you stopped?"

Sesshomaru's tall frame stood still as his senses alerted him to the power surge of his woman. Through their link, he could feel the fatigue that flooded her system at having exerted such an amount of power at once. He had warned her against using her powers. They were sure to draw unwanted attention to her person. His eyes narrowed into fine slits as he gazed in the direction of her power strike; it was highly unlikely that he was the only one to notice the shift in power.

With a growl, he left Jaken with the orders to wait for his return. The small demon toad stuttered a weak reply while watching his Master's form disappears. Sesshomaru concentrated on his connection with his mate, pinpointing her location. He was surprised to find her residing in the same place she had been at his last visit.

No, he was definitely not pleased. She should have already left and moved on to another village. Sesshomaru pushed his pace, determined to know the reasons behind the many broken rules that had been set from the beginning.

* * *

**Thank you to my amazing reviewers for their time, patience, comments, and thoughts. You all are great: mystic soldier, Princesakarlita411, tyria, luna345, Infinity, Moon Mage Goddess, Devafiend, Koldy, Failisee, and Serenity Moonlight. Also thank you to all those that added me to alerts, favorites, and C2's :)**

**RxR**

**Sesshy**

**PS: Be sure to check out my other stories if your interested :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Come!**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary:** **Four letters that he would use to call her but not the four she wanted. She is his mate and yet she is hidden away from sight. The only time he wants her is when he calls for her. Will she be able to change him or will those four letters haunt her forever?**

**Note: Sorry for the long wait :) Also-**_**Most**_ of my **stories have been moved** to the **Crossover section found in Anime/Manga:Sailor Moon**. **To get to this section**, **go** to fanfiction's main website and **click 'Anime/Manga'** in the **first and top box**. Next, **scroll down** and **find** the **Sailor Moon** option. **Click it** and you will be directed to fanfiction for Sailor Moon. Right **below the add **at the top of the page is several other links, **Sailor Moon Crossovers (_)**, Communities (_), and Discussion forum (_). **Click **Sailor Moon Crossovers (_) a large number should be in the blank spaces of the parenthesis. You will then be sent to a new page with several listings. If my story you read was a Death Note Crossover, click the Death Note option. IF it was a Dragon Ball Z one, click Dragon Ball Z option, etc. _**If**_ that doesn't work (which_ it should_), simply **look up** **my name** in the **search option :)

* * *

**

**...**

"We're the only two left," an unusually sullen voice spoke to his companion. Though he expected a reply, he received none. "What are we going to do now?"

"Continue to kill," came the deadly serious and chipper reply from the shorter companion. His long dark hair was held back into a tight braid which swished as he walked. Balanced upon his shoulder was a large blade that no normal human could ever hope to wield. For him, however, it seemed to not weigh hardly anything.

Both figures continued to make their way through the dense forest surrounding them. They had no particular destination in mind, but they were content with it. The sounds of the forest echoed around them, oddly quiet for the time of day. The silence was soon ended as a large bee-like creature descended from above, flying towards them. The two figures stopped and waited for the creature to arrive. When it had, it merely buzzed about them.

"We're supposed to return?" the taller, effeminate male questioned the shorter man. The two shared a look before the shorter, the leader, shrugged his shoulders in a non-caring manner. "But we just left from there!" This time the voice was shriller and exasperated. To any other person, it may have grated their nerves; however, the shorter companion had long sense grown used to his 'brothers' ways.

"Yes, we did but I'm sure Naraku has his reasons. We'll return and, if nothing else, we'll have someone else to kill," at this thought, a blood thirsty smirk graced the handsome features of the man.

"I wonder if it is about my beloved InuYasha?" Giddiness filled the taller man as he hopped from one foot to the other, gushing over the idea of the half-demon. Once again his antics were ignored by the other.

"InuYasha," as he spoke the name, the large sword in his hand was swung around, slamming into the ground and making a large crater. "Perhaps so…"

"Yes," an attempt at a squeal was made as the female impersonator started to jump up and down in excitement. "I finally get to see my InuYasha again!"

"Come, Jakotsu, let's not keep Naraku waiting."

"Coming Bankotsu!"

**…**

Usagi quickly but quietly gathered the dirty cloth pile lying near the door. Further inside the small cabin that she called a home, Rin was asleep. Her small frame was curled up on the matt laid out for her. Usagi's eyes checked to see if the child was still sleeping. Seeing she was in deep sleep, Usagi silently exited the cabin and made her way into the forest.

The path to the river was worn down, making it easier for Usagi to travel without worry. Though she was not one to wander in the dark, let alone do chores at this time, she knew he was coming. She could sense it. Laundry was only an excuse to leave the cabin and spare Rin the confrontation.

Usagi had no doubt in her mind that Sesshomaru would not be pleased. He never was when it came to her using her powers. Her feet brought her to the river in no time. Automatically she dropped to her knees beside the flowing water. Her hands began to separate the laundry into small piles before setting to work on washing each cloth until it was clean.

Usagi worked silently while tensely awaiting the arrival of Sesshomaru. The smallest noise would startle her, bringing to her attention just how stressful things had become. Blindly, she reached out and grabbed another piece of clothing; it was one of Rin's kimonos.

Usagi's eyes softened as she tenderly dunked and scrubbed the kimono clean. Earlier memories of Rin started to filter to the front of her mind.

"_Rin doesn't want to go to bed this early," the little girl pouted, but allowed Usagi to lay her back against the cushioned mat._

"_It's just for the night, my angel," Usagi spoke softly while leaning down to place a kiss upon the young child's brow. "I have several more chores to finish before the night is over, and I will finish them faster knowing you are here, safe and sound, and fast asleep."_

_Rin reluctantly nodded before snuggling into the futon, "Rin will stay, Momma."_

"_Sleep tight, my angel," Usagi smiled down towards Rin, watching as the she yawned and began to drift off to sleep already._

"_Night…" Rin whispered before snores escaped from her._

One the kimono was clean, Usagi wringed it of any access water, shook it out, and then stood to hang it over a high branch. Before she could turn and start on the next piece of clothing, a gust of wind blew around her, shaking up the dirt and sand from the river's bank and dirtying her clean clothes.

"Was that truly necessary?" She questioned him without turning to greet him. Her hands were reaching for the previously clean items but stopped when she was grabbed and spun around.

Sesshomaru ignored her mocking question. He was more interested in the familiar scent that lingered over her form. Leaning down, he sniffed at her body. "The scent of my lowly half-brother lingers on you, why?" He questioned in a growl even as his grip on her arms tightened painfully.

Usagi was confused and she voiced the fact, "Half-brother?"

Sesshomaru drew his head back to stare into her eyes, searching them for any deception. "The foul scent that lingers on your form is that of my half-brother. What was the reason of your meeting? Was he the cause of your power surge?"

Usagi remained confused, struggling to recall who she had met since her last meeting with Sesshomaru. Suddenly, realization dawned on her and she stiffened. The only one she had met that could relate to Sesshomaru in the slightest was, "InuYasha?"

Though it was a whisper, Sesshomaru's advanced demon capabilities picked up on it. His grip was becoming so tight that the tip of his claws were biting into her delicate flesh. The mere thought of his half-brother meeting his mate was enough to send his demon side reeling.

"Why such obvious hatred for someone of your bloodline?" Usagi question while trying to ease out of his harsh grip. Her subtle attempts failed to do anything but anger him further.

"My reasoning is my own and you would do well to remember such," Sesshomaru snapped. His eyes were beginning to bleed red. "I forbid you from going near him again!"

Since their first meeting, Usagi had never dared to question or act against him. She had always hoped that one day he would come to realize how she felt, and maybe, just maybe, would admit the way he felt to her. Now, however, Usagi felt as if all her patience and restraint were pushed to the extreme. She snapped.

"You have no right to tell me who I can and cannot associate with! I am my own person, and though you are my mate, you cannot take away my free will. I won't let you do it anymore!"

After her sudden outburst of emotion, everything seemed to stop. The sounds of the forest were no more, giving her the opportunity to think on what she had just said and what she had just done. Never had she spoke out against his wishes, never!

The silence was deafening, but it was soon broken by the sound of flesh meeting flesh. Usagi's body fell back from the force of his blow. Her body hit the ground hard, but it was nothing compared to the sting of her cheek and the emotional blow she sustained.

"You are my mate and will do what I say. If you don't, I will be forced to punish you accordingly," Sesshomaru threatened in a half growl and half hiss. His hand slowly lowered back to his side while his golden eyes filled with anger glowered down upon her trembling from.

He watched as she brought a hand up to the cheek he had struck. Already it was turning red and swelling. She would sustain that mark for a day at least. He watched as she stood on shaky legs, leaning against a nearby tree for support while she cupped her cheek and stared down upon the ground in which she had landed.

"Look at me when I talk to you," Sesshomaru growled. The fact that she was avoiding him visually was not helping his anger. Instead, it fueled it on further. His clawed hand reached out to grab her upper arm, jerking her body towards him until she was leaning against him for support.

"Why I mated with such a pathetic excuse for a demoness is beyond me," He growled while forcing her to look at him with his other hand. With each harsh word that left his lips, Usagi felt as if her heart was being ripped to shreds by the very claws which were digging into her flesh.

"Then why not simply kill me and end the tie you have to me?" Her voice was hallow, empty, and devoid of any usual feelings and emotions that it usually carried. It surprised Sesshomaru at first, but he pushed the surprise aside.

"You're ability to entertain and care for Rin is still of use to me," He answered truthfully, but not fully. There were other things, but none of which he had come to terms with and fully accept.

If there had been any part of Usagi's heart that was left untouched, it was destroyed now. She felt as if her soul was shattering. She had always hoped – thought – believed that he …he…

"I see. So, I was only a means of taking the burden of Rin from you, mating with me was just the simplest way to acquire that," Though she spoke it allowed, it was mostly for herself. Sesshomaru released her only to bend down and retrieve the said child's kimono from the ground. He thrust the article of clothing roughly into her hands, noting how defeated she seemed.

Somewhere in the recess of his mind and heart, he felt something. Before it had time to grow and eat at him, he assured himself that this was for the best. The woman needed to learn her place in Demon society, and he was only enforcing what should have already been. Sesshomaru had always resisted thinking on his reasons for mating with her. Every time he tried, something inside of him would shift in a painfully pleasant way; it was confusing. Thus, he stopped trying to figure it out.

"I see," Usagi's hands gently took the fabric from his hold. She held it against her chest, clinging to it as if it were her last lifeline. "If you would excuse me, My Lord, I must finish and return to my charge." She turned and headed back towards the river's bank. She fell back to her knees, allowing her body to fall into it's normal routine while her thoughts drifted to a more peaceful place away from the pain and heartache.

Sesshomaru spared her another glance before returning the way he had come. He stopped just short of the forest and glanced over his shoulder, "Do as I say or I will find someone else to care for the child."

His sharp eyes easily picked up the tensing of her shoulders and the short pause in her chores. His nose could also pick up the slight sent of diluted salt.

Usagi bit her bottom lip, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to leak down her face. Why she bothered was unknown to her. He already considered her weak. With shaky hands, she scrubbed the kimono clean over and over and over again. She felt more than sensed his presence behind her. Only when he brushed her hair aside did she stiffen and stop her work.

"Stay away from InuYasha and his pack," Sesshomaru whispered into her pointed ear. She felt the heat of his hand as it brushed aside her kimono, exposing her shoulder and the mark he had left upon her collar bone when they first mated. She knew what he would do and knew it would only break her further. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists tightly together as his lips brushed the mark.

A strong heat and tingling sensation shot through her system, but she wouldn't let it overwhelm her. He would not have her again, not after this, no matter how badly her body wanted it or craved him…

It was too late for him to use his charms to get back into her good graces. Usagi pushed herself to continue scrubbing while ignoring the sexy demon behind her as much as possible.

Seeing that his attempts were not working, Sesshomaru left without another word. He did what was necessary to protect her and the child. It could not be helped if she was emotionally distraught afterwards.

Even after leaving her there with the laundry, she continued with her work until it was completed. After gathering everything, she made her way back to her and Rin's home. Not once did she let the tears fall. Only when she had laid herself down next to Rin and closed her eyes did the tears trickle.

That night, she silently cried herself to sleep, morning for the loss of any and all hope she had left in him, love, and life….

**…**

"What's wrong, InuYasha?" Kagome questioned while staring up at InuYasha's silent, but contemplating form.

"The night is taking too long to pass," InuYasha answered her without looking towards her. During these particular nights, he preferred to stay by himself to dwell and sulk in memories and fantasies of the past – the "what if's" of life.

Kagome mentally scolded herself. She had forgotten how upset and tense InuYasha become during the time in which he was turned into human. Every half-demon was 'cursed' to endure a full night as a human once a month. InuYasha was no different which caused the group to go into hiding. If Naraku or any other enemy were to learn of the time when InuYasha changed, things could turn ugly quick!

"If you would just relax and sleep then the night would pass by," Kagome supplied with a shrug of her shoulders. Though it was good advice, she knew it was easier said then done. Still, she reached into her backpack and pulled out a blanket, offering it to the now human InuYasha.

InuYasha scoffed at the offered object and allowed his already tight grip on his sword tighten further. "I don't need to rest."

Kagome could only sigh and admit defeat. Everyone knew that the only thing larger than InuYasha's temper was his ability to be stubborn and hard headed.

**…**

Three figures were converged around a small child who held a small circular mirror up towards them as if offering it. The child, unlike the other three figures, was pale and luminescent, glowing in the darkness.

"You are to capture and bring her here alive and unharmed," Naraku ordered the last of his two newest minions. His glowing red eyes watched their reactions to their newest mission.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Bankotsu gave a short nod of his head while his eyes made sure to memorize the demoness' features. He found himself curious as to why Naraku would require them to capture her, but he did not question the man who gave him the opportunity to kill again.

"What use will she be?" Jakotsu questioned, unknowingly voicing the question that ran through Bankotsu's mind.

"This is none of your concern. Just make sure to bring her back unharmed," Naraku growled out in frustration. His patience for Jakotsu was quickly thinning.

"Whatever you say," Bankotsu merrily replied while balancing his large sword upon his shoulder. He turned and began to walk away, leaving Jakotsu behind.

"Hey, wait up!" The effeminate male yelled while rushing to catch up with his leader and idol.

"She will not come of her own free will," The desolate voice of the child mumbled once the two figures were out of ear shot. Her Master and 'Father' only chuckled.

"I am hoping that she won't," Naraku sent the child away so that he could plan for his future guest's stay.

**…

* * *

**

**…**

**Here is the long awaited chapter for Come. I hope you like it better than the one on my other account. Thanks to those who bugged me until I updated. I'll try not to allow the next one to take so long. Anywho, it's late, I'm tired, and I have to get to work early in the morning. Goodnight!**

**Sesshy**

**RxR**


End file.
